On The Hotline
by OtakuBearLove123
Summary: Gray's girlfriend is a whole town away one late night and he's in need of attention. He turns to some hotline lovin' to help him out, but it only makes things worse. Definitely includes sex. SEX. There's your warning


Gray looked at his cellphone another time, an inner conflict plaguing his mind. He had never done this before, and he never, ever thought he'd be desperate enough to beg his girlfriend for phone sex. But as his length throbbed, his girlfriend, Mirae, was a whole town away. He needed a release now.  
>And it wasn't like he was scared that his girlfriend would be pissed for him calling this late-she was always up late, and lucky for him, she was almost always in the mood.<p>

With this in mind, he dialed her number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Gray. Are you okay? You're calling kind of late."  
>Gray's confidence wavered a little at those words.<br>"Rae, can I ask a favor?"  
>Mirae sat up in bed as she heard Gray's words.<p>

"Of course, Gray. What is it?"

"I'm horny right now. I could always handle it myself, but I wanted help tonight."

Mirae's eyes gleamed at his words. "And how can I be of help?"

"First off, take off everything you're wearing."

Mirae chuckled a little. "You called me right after I got out of the shower. I'm already naked."

Gray's cock throbbed even harder at the thought of Mirae's dark tanned skin glistening with dewy moisture, her dark violet locks stuck to her skin. His imagination went into overdrive as he could even smell her unique fragrance as if she was in the room.

"Touch yourself for me. I want to hear you moan."

Mirae couldn't hold in her grin as she heard Gray's voice turn gravelly. She offered no reply as she unwrapped the towel from around her and let her hands roam her body, reveling in every feeling as she shuddered softly. Her fingers stroked her breasts softly, rubbing circles around the tips of her soft mounds. Gray inwardly groaned as he heard her sighs and that first initial gasp as she entered herself.

"I want you to go as hard and deep as you can go. Imagine I'm on top of you, thrusting deep inside your sopping wet pussy."

Mirae's soft sighs transformed into husky moans. "Nngh!" He heard her cry out.

He released his length from the confines of his jeans and gripped it tightly, pumping his thick cock hard and fast along in time with her moans and the soft, wet noises that came along with them as her fingers delved into her tight, wet folds. He swallowed hard at the thought, picturing Mirae riding him hard.

"Now I want you to go faster, okay?" He said over the phone. The wet, squelching sounds of her folds echoed as they went even faster.

Mirae could feel her stomach coiling up into tight springs as she felt her walls clench around her fingers.

"Gray, I'm about to cum." She moaned out as the feeling grew even more intense.

"Go ahead...cum." was all she could hear him say as she finally reached her peak.

"Oh fuck, Gray!" He heard her scream, followed by short pants. He wanted so much more, but he wasn't so far behind Mirae with his orgasm.

"That's it Gray. Imagine me riding you hard, bouncing up and down your cock. God, it's so thick..."She moaned as she continued, "Fuck me, Gray, fuck me hard. Thrust along with me."

Her voice was all he needed as he felt his sperm release in long, hot spurts. "Mmmh...fuck, Rae!" He groaned, as his intense orgasm decreased to a dull throb.  
>As he panted, he heard Mirae chuckle. "Was that helpful enough?"<br>"It helped me enough so I wouldn't be so antsy when I'm driving over there. Stay exactly as you are, I got a key."  
>Gray hung up after that.<br>Mirae smiled to herself, knowing the night was far from over.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gray was standing before the entrance of Mirae's studio apartment, fumbling with his keys. After a couple of fails, he was able to open the door. His eyes met with Mirae's for a moment, then he broke the contact as his eyes roamed her body. She must have gotten cold, for a short, silky black robe covered her body from the shoulders down to her mid-thigh. Her hair was still damp, but it had began to dry into soft waves. All he could think about was grabbing a fistful of it as she swallowed his cock, but first things first- he had to get a taste.<p>

Mirae could already tell what he wanted as she unraveled the ties to her robe, revealing her voluptuous curves. With his eyes so full of lust staring down at her, she could already feel the heat rising all over her body, and the wetness gathering in between her thighs. She leaned back and hopped herself up on a nearby counter, spreading her legs wide for Gray to see.  
>Gray's tongue subconsciously licked out at the sight. Mirae was already so wet, her plump folds glistened with her arousal. The confidence she had as she looked at him with a smug smirk made his cock twitch.<p>

"You fucking succubus." Gray mumbled as he walked closer to her, then dropped to his knees, facing her pussy. "You're going to drive me insane."

"That's my job, love." She replied before shoving his head into her pussy, riding his face with no restraint. Gray complied immediately, his long tongue snaking around her clit before sucking it. He sucked it harshly, causing it to swell automatically. Her moans turned into raspy screams as she rode his face even harder.

"Ahh, Gray...that's so good baby. More!" Mirae demanded, leaving Gray with shudders going down his spine as his fingers dug into her wide hips.

All he could smell was the sweet musk of her essence, the taste of her sweet and strong on his tongue as it flooded his mouth. Mirae was intoxicating him, and he didn't mind, not at all.

He groaned softly as his tongue delved into her entrance, sticking his tongue as far as it could go. Mirae's back arched, giving him even more to taste as he groaned in gratitude. His fingers replaced his tongue as he kissed up her body, stopping at her large tits. Using his free hand, he rolled her right bud between his fingers, send a cold chill to his fingertips as her mocha brown tip became fully erect from the cold. His tongue began to lavish attention to her left bud, taking it in his mouth as his tongue swirled around it, making it even harder.

"G-Gray!" She moaned loudly as he suddenly nipped her. She became even wetter, her essence dripping all over his fingers.

He couldn't take the wait anymore. He flipped her over the counter, her face pressed to the cool marble as he stroked his member. Pre-cum leaked freely as it throbbed intensely, jumping as it did so.

Mirae moaned at the absence of feeling. There was no pleasure happening in anyway, an she could feel herself growing even more impatient. Suddenly, she felt a foreign coolness around her wrists. She tried to move them, but to no avail, she couldn't move them much at all. Gray picked her up from the counter and threw her on the bed, disregarding the mess they made on the counter as he lifted her legs in the air and folded her into a ball, leaving her clit, pussy and anus open for the taking.

"I don't even know where to start right now." He muttered. He was in a daze. All he could see was the sensual being in front of him, writhing for more pleasure.

"Please don't make me wait..." Mirae whined. Hearing her beg made his cock twitch even harder, and at that point, it seemed like his decision had been made. His cock rubbed against her wet, plump, swollen folds as she whimpered, attempting to sink his cock into her tight little cunt.

"Fuck me now, Gray! Please!" She pleaded even louder. Gray smirked to himself, wondering what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't grant his girl's wishes. A bad one, surely. He slammed his cock into her cunt, causing her to scream, not even giving her time to adjust. He went in hard and fast, slamming against her g-spot repeatedly as he held her legs in place, plunging into her as deep as he could go.

Mirae couldn't even form coherent words. She was getting filled so thoroughly, she felt like she had lost her mind and crossed into the plane of ecstasy. She could feel every ridge and pulse of his cock as it stretched her walls, and she could feel the dull tightening of her orgasm firing up inside of her. "Ah, yes Gray. Mmh, fuck me hard..make me cum, please..." She managed to moan.

Gray loved watching his little succubus melt, her eyes glassed over slightly as her mouth was agape, moans and screams constantly coming out. She was so wet, the only other things you could hear was the wetness of her haven and the smack of skin against skin. "Damn it, Rae...you're so fucking tight." He groaned, plowing her even harder. He could feel her walls spasming around his cock tightly, and he knew she was about to cum. His hand snaked around into her pussy, so that he could play with her clit as he plowed her, and soon enough, she began to become undone in front of him. She was warning him of her impending orgasm, chanting "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" as if it was her mantra. Suddenly, her pussy tightened intensely as she came hard, squirting all over him and her as she trembled involuntarily.

"Look at what a mess you made, Rae." Gray said as he flipped her over on her stomach. Her head was turned towards him, her eyes were staring back at him through a lusty haze. Her pussy was gaping from how his cock stretched her, and he loved the sight. Her ass was in the air as her legs still trembled, and her toes were red from how hard they were curling during their fuck session. He wrapped his hand full of her purple locks, pulling her back at an bow arch.

"You want me to fuck you in the ass, Rae?" He growled against her ear. She replied by rubbing his still erect cock with her round, luscious ass. "Yes Gray, I want that." She said breathlessly. She could barely get out the last word of her sentence before he plunged his cock into her tight anus. Gray had to slow his momentum down a little, for her ass was always tight, and he was already so close to cumming. After he felt her relax, and felt his rising orgasm come back down, he let the cuffs that held her wrists disappear as he began plowing her tight ass, barely able to keep himself from coming. Mirae's hands shook as she grabbed hold of the bed sheets, grunts and moans tumbling from her lips as he slammed into her ass, giving it little smacks as he thrust. After a while, Gray changed their position so where Mirae was on top. He could feel Mirae's dominance come in as she held his hips down, riding him slow.

"Mirae, go faster, please.." he grunted. Mirae went even slower, her anus tightened around him as she rode him. Her ass took in every inch of him, and she knew he was being utterly tortured by not being able to go how fast he wanted to. She slid up to where his cock was barely in, then slammed herself on it, still keeping in the torturous pace that drove Gray wild. Curses spilled freely from his lips as he wove his fingers into her hair, pulling and tugging at it in frustration. He couldn't bare the painstakingly slow pace she set, so just as she was lowering herself down, he thrust into her, causing her to scream as he continued to thrust hard and fast. His fingers found her clit, pinching and rolling the pink little nub.

"Ah! Gray!" She screamed loudly as she squirted again. Gray's assault didn't stop. His cock was pounding into her, his fingertips flicking against her clit. Sweat began to gather on her body, creating a sheen on her creamy mocha skin. Her hair had been sweated into, gathering her hair into large strands stuck to her skin. "Mmmph, fuck me, fuck me Gray!"  
>Gray felt his cock throb intensely. He had been holding his cum in, but Mirae wasn't having that. "I want you to come inside of me." She moaned as she tightened her anal walls around him, making him cum in long, hard spurts. Mirae grinned as she felt his knees buckle from how intense his orgasm was. Gray was gasping for breath as he collapsed on the bed, his cock twitching as he watched his cum drip out of her ass. How he found such a freak for a girlfriend, he'd never know.<p>

"You can't possibly be done, can you Gray?" Mirae smirked, crawling on top of him with a predatory gleam in her eye as she kissed his Fairy Tail tattoo.  
>"I've already came twice tonight, Rae. Unless you think you can make me go for a third?"<p>

Mirae's smirk grew even wider as she slid his thick, throbbing cock back into her swollen, soaked cunt. "I know damn well I can, because you're already close to cumming again." She said smugly, riding his cock as hard as she could. "I'm going to milk out every drop of cum you have tonight."

Gray felt his cock throb hard at her words, and the sensitivity made him groan loudly as he watch his little succubus ride. Even after how many times she had came that night, she was still going hard, basically impaling herself on his cock repeatedly. "Mmmh, your cock is so thick...I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of this." She moaned loudly as she threw her head back, cumming hard against his throbbing cock with no signs of stopping. Gray's body was tingling all over as he watched her, her round globes bouncing up and down as his cock slid into her tight, wet haven. His cock throbbed intensely, and he knew he was about to cum again.

"Cum, Gray. I want all of it. Cum inside of me." She demanded, riding him even harder. What control he had dissolved as he came this final time.

"Fuck, Mirae! Fuck!" Gray groaned loudly, his cum spurting up into her as her walls closed around him. She was cumming with him as her body trembled uncontrollably, her eyes shut tight and her mouth agape in a soundless scream. They rode their orgasms out , not wanting to stop but knowing they couldn't take anymore for now. Mirae collapsed on top of him, her chest smashed against his. They were both cool from the sweat that covered them completely.

Mirae looked around. "Gray, we made such a mess!" She chuckled.

Gray smirked as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Leave it. You know you're only going to want more after you shower."

Mirae kissed his cheek sweetly. "That is very true. Which is why I'm going to shower now." She said as she slid off him and pranced into the shower. Once she was out of sight, Gray chuckled to himself.

"Rae, you fucking Succubus."


End file.
